Love Can Be a Murderous Task
by AwkwardPause
Summary: Alice Sebold once said: “Murderers are not monsters, they are men. And that's the most frightening thing about them.” Sure, I've done some pretty horrible things, but it was out of love. Some say love makes you do crazy things. shounenai.
1. Prologue: All Alone

Hey buddies! This is my second fanfic, and I know both of them end up having huge masses of death in them all caused by one person (cause this one does too, believe me), but I can't help it, I'm an angry teenager. I haven't exactly been too eager to work on my other story "The Assassination of Beyblade" because I think it sucks out loud so I'm revising it and then maybe I'll add a new chapter. So please, please, please review! And enjoy this pathetic little story, if you can.

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Beyblade, if I did I'd be partying it up with some good-looking guys who looked like all the hotties from Beyblade (I know I'm boy crazy, leave me alone).

We were best friends. So how come you hate me now? How come whenever you see me now, you give me a look of pure disgust, when you used to smile at me. I know what I did was wrong and hurt you, but I did it for you, for us. I just wanted us to be together forever.

This is partly your fault too; you drove me to insanity by not seeing what was right in front of you. If you hadn't of dated all those guys, kissed them on the couch while I was in the same room. The way you held them and caressed them like the way I wanted you to hold and caress me.

What can I say, I was jealous. I desperately wanted you, so badly. Then you wanted all these other guys, and being the incredibly good-looking person that you are, got them. So I did whatever it took for you to be mine. Honestly, it was because I loved you, and still do. I just wanted you to be happy, but I wanted you to be happy with me.

I would take it all back if I could. I would let you be with those guys, just so you would talk to me again, just so we could still be friends.

I don't think I can live without you. Everything seems pointless and stupid. I can't kill myself, though. I can't leave without talking to you one last time, seeing your eyes peer into my very core.

Now I sit here, in my jail cell. I'm all alone, without you or anyone else, just alone. I'd take it all back if I could, every single thing. I'm awaiting my trial. I'm not going to plead guilty. I'm not going to plead insanity either. I'm going to fight my way out of this hellhole, until I get back to you, my love. If found guilty, I might be put on death row, but at least I'll see your face in the courtroom. I know you'll cry, after all, I was your best friend and I lied to you, betrayed you, and did unspeakable things to people you cared about.

All this occurred throughout almost our entire high school experience. One more year and then we're out, well at least you are. I might be cooped up until the day I die. My lawyer says that I don't really have a good defense for this, there's a lot of evidence pointing at me, though I don't plan to admit to these heinous crimes.

Tomorrow, a jury decides my fate, will I get to stay with you, or will I suffer in a nine by eight feet box of despair.


	2. Witness 1: Part 1

Well this story is going to kind of take place during the trial; it's kind of like LOST because it's pretty much all flashbacks of Tala's. One chapter will be the trial and then the next one will be a flashback of the murder. Yes this short, but the trial chapters will be shorter than the murder flashback. Please review and enjoy if at all possible!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, all the rights to it belong to its respective owner.

* * *

"Tala Ivanov, you have been charged with the following: Rei Kon, murder in the first degree, Tyson Granger, murder in the first degree, Bryan Kuznetsov, murder in the first degree, Max Tate, murder in the first degree, Michael Parker, murder in the first degree, Johnny McGregor, murder in the first degree. How do you plea?" The judge spoke, making eye contact with me. I knew my answer to his question, but I still waited for a moment.

I stood from my chair and looked to the jury. " Not guilty your honor," I responded before taking my seat again. The judge gave me a confused and questioning look before he addressed the rest of the room.

"Bail is set at seven hundred thousand, the trial will resume tomorrow at eleven a.m"

And with that I was taken back to my small chamber of suffering. The handcuffs were slowly taken off and the bars on my door were slid shut with me only wishing that I were dead.

* * *

I caught your gaze and our eyes met as I was taken to my seat. Your eyes seemed so sorrowful, so sad. To think, I caused that pain, I killed those other teenage boys out of jealousy and anger, but it was to protect you Kai, it was all for you.

Sitting down I waited for the trial to begin. The jury filed into their seat and gave me a glare, but hey, what do I care. I returned their glare with a scowl then turned my attention to the front of the room.

"All rise for Judge Whitney Aspler," The bailiff called as everyone rose from their chairs and benches.

Judge Aspler entered and took her seat in the nice comfortable looking chair behind the bench. "You may begin with your opening statement counselor," she said gesturing towards the prosecution.

"Thank you your honor. People of the jury, murder is a horrible thing, a criminal thing. Mr. Ivanov here says he didn't not commit this horrible thing, he states that he did not commit this crime six times. Today we are here to prove him wrong; there is evidence that will be shown in this courtroom today, that all leads to Mr. Ivanov. We can't let murderers get away with what they've done; they'll just keep killing. Will Mr. Ivanov be put away? Well that's your decision," The lawyer who I have dubbed Mr. Turdbomb concluded returning to his wooden chair.

"Does the defense have and opening statement?"

"Yes your honor," My lawyer said with serious tone. He adjusted his tie before taking a step towards the jury and reciting his speech. "What happened to those poor young men was a horrible thing, but it is not something that my client Mr. Ivanov would do, he is respected among his peers and is a kind and gentle soul. This entire experience has been traumatizing for him, being accused of murder, the murder of some of his friends. Do you really think that an innocent boy like my client would do something like this? Should we really put this boy who has already suffered enough in his life of torture and suffering, away in confined box of sorrow?"

This was my cue, my lawyer turned to give the jury a better view of myself. I now let my head drop and sorrow fill my eyes, which was not hard to do seeing as how I was already consumed by a sad, sinking feeling.

"Counselor you may begin with your first witness," Judge Aspler stated before looking down at some papers.

"Your honor we would like to call our first witness, Mariah Chou to the stand," Mr. Turdbomb said as Mariah lifted herself from her chair and made her way over to the stand.

Ah, Mariah, one of Rei's closest friend's. Mariah and I never really got along, so it was hard to tell if she would be kind to me or try to verbally tear me apart.

Well, as they say: "Let the games begin!"

* * *

Well please let me know what you think, because I really want to be able to improve, and I was really tempted to type that in French just now. REVIEW !

Sora!


	3. Murder 1: Bang

Here I am with chapter three! This is Tala's flash back of the murder of Rei, this story has actually really derived from the poem, but whatever since when do I care. I know, I know these chapters are incredibly short, but I kind of made it like that, this isn't supposed to be a story with extremely long chapters, so I think I'll have one more chapter, where they question Mariah and then she'll be completely out of the story and we can say that she died (I don't like her what can I say). Read and enjoy if at all possible!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, I only own the fact that I keep killing them all.

* * *

Tala's Flashback:

_So what I'm jealous. I mean Kai is my best friend and it's kind of like Rei is stealing him from me. All Kai ever does now is spend time with Rei. If I want to hang out with Kai, I have to hang with Rei. All he talks about is how cute Rei is, how great Rei is how much he loves Rei._

_I know how to rid myself of this little annoyance. It will take some planning, but I think I can take of it no problem._

_**Phase One**_

"_Hey Rei, you know we don't talk much and since you're Kai's boyfriend and I'm his best friend we might as well get to know each other better. What do you say? Do you want to hang out at my house after school today?" I concluded the speech I had thought of the night before. Waiting for Rei to respond I looked into his eyes. They seemed to sparkle at the mention of Kai. It's really too bad that he wouldn't be seeing Kai again.

* * *

_

_**Phase Two**_

_We were at my house, just playing video games and talking about each other's lives. Rei actually wasn't that bad, he was really a kind person and seemed to really care Kai. He might have even been good for Kai, but I am better for him, no doubt about that. Kai needs me, more than he needs Rei, he just doesn't see it yet._

"_Rei?"_

"_Ya, Tala?"_

"_How much do you care for Kai?"_

_Rei gave me an odd look. He seemed a bit uncomfortable with it. That sealed the deal; Rei obviously didn't care for Kai as much as I did. Rei shouldn't have been with Kai in the first place. I'm the one who is devoted to him; I've been for there for him every time; I'm the one who loves him with all my heart._

"_I care for him a lot, I love him," Rei finally answered sighing. I deem Rei a liar, he didn't care for Kai, and he didn't actually love him._

"_I'm sorry Rei," I whispered just so he could hear me._

"_For what?"_

"_For this," I pulled out a gun, the one I always kept with me ever since I escaped Boris' clutches. My latex gloved hands tightly gripped the handle._

"_Tala, what the hell are doing?" Rei almost shouted as he slowly backed away from me._

_I pointed the barrel of the gun to Rei's forehead. I could see sweat glistening down his face. "You don't love Kai, you don't care for him, I think it's best if you leave Kai alone now. He really doesn't need a liar like you in his life."_

"_Tala please, just put the gun down. I love Kai I really do, I would never lie to him, just please, please Tala, please put down the gun," Rei's eye, the eyes that sparkled, also pleaded along with his words._

_Normally I would feel compassionate for someone in this situation, but Rei was going to end up hurting Kai, I could tell. I wasn't going to let anyone destroy Kai's spirit again._

_**Phase Three**_

"_Pick up the phone Rei!" I ordered, while jerking my head towards the phone._

_The neko-jin gave me a confused look. "Pick up the phone!" I shouted at the Chinese boy as he got up and grabbed the phone._

"_Now dial Kai's number," I said putting the gun to Rei's temple. He was starting to cry in fear. Perhaps he thought that tears could save him, well Rei thought wrong. "When he picks up read this, if I hear anything other than this, you die."_

_Handing Rei typed piece of paper from my untraceable fingers. Rei read it over once before nodding slightly and dialing the number. It rang twice before someone answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Kai it's Rei," his voice was shaky, tears now constantly streamed down his pale face making his eyes shine with fright._

_Rei picked up the piece of paper and began to read from it. "Kai we need to talk."_

"_Rei you sound upset," Kai said, his voice full of concern. Please, Kai might care now, but he won't eventually, when he sees that Rei never really cared about him._

"_Kai, I think that we should break up," Rei almost whispered into the phone. "I'm moving to Canada, so I think that it's best if we split up now. I don't think I'll ever be able to see you again. I'm sorry."_

"_But Rei? How come you didn't mention this before?"_

_I was prepared, I had this all figured out. I had an answer for everything. Nodding, I silently told Rei to keep going as he looked up at me from the table where the phone was._

"_I really didn't know when the right time was, I mean you just seemed so happy, I didn't want to upset you," Rei read off the card. "I'm really sorry Kai, please forgive me, but I really do like you, I like you a lot."_

"_Well, okay, but if you ever can come visit and call me as often as possible, I still like you too Rei. Bye sweetie," Kai said sounding incredibly hurt. He would get over it, after all he would have me to help through this and maybe even see that he loves me back._

"_Bye Kai," Rei put down the phone and looked at me with angry and sorrowful eyes._

_**Phase Four**_

"_Very good Rei, you're actually quite skillful at acting," I smirked at him and in return he scowled at me._

"_So what do I do now?" Rei asked with the gun still at his temple._

"_Oh, you do nothing now," I replied my finger on the trigger. _

"_I did everything you asked, why would you kill me now?" His amber eyes turned from angry to questioning. _

"_Because Rei, I couldn't have you running to Kai, and have you tell him everything. Also, I cant' have you run to the police either," The trigger was almost all the way back now, just a little further and it would all be over for Rei._

"_You don't have to do this Tala, you can just stop and I promise I won't tell Kai what you did and I won't tell the police, but please don't, it's not worth it," Rei pleaded and begged, but I didn't care, Kai deserved better, Kai deserved me._

"_It's completely worth it, it's all for Kai."_

_And with those last words, I pulled the trigger.

* * *

_

Well that was the third chapter, so please let me know what you think. I really want this to be a good story so if you have any suggestions or requests as to what you want to happen just tell me and I'll try my best! REVIEW!

Sora!


	4. Witness 1: Part 2

Okay, well I'm FINALLY updating! I had a lack of inspiration so sorry about that. Not that too many people like this thing, but oh well! This is the first trial of like 6 or something, this is the longest chapter and I don't plan on going much longer than this. So please read, review and enjoy if at all possible!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, I am simply borrowing them to pit them agaisnt each other and hae them either kill people or die miserably.

* * *

"Ms. Chou, had Mr. Ivanov ever shown a hate for Rei Kon before his death?"

What the hell kind of a question is that? I watch a lot of law shows on T.V and this was a pretty crappy question! He's supposed to have a degree in this kind of thing? Please!

"Not that I know of. Tala and Rei never really even talked, this actually surprised me. I mean, what possible motivation could Tala of had for killing Rei?" The girl with pink hair responded to the lawyer's question.

"Has Mr. Ivanov ever acted slightly, how should I put it, 'crazy' around you or anyone else?"

"I've seen him go crazy one time. Some guy was bugging him and his friend Kai Hiwatari, when Tala screamed that he had had enough and pinned the kid to the ground and punched him the stomach before walking off with Kai. I was actually really scared. Tala had this glint in his eye and when he looked, well more like glared at me thought I was next." Oh, that bitch. She is so dead, well not literally of course, only if she were to date Kai, but that would never happen, because he's gay and he's going to love ME after I get out of this entire mess.

"Where and when was the last time you saw Rei on the day of the murder?"

"After school he came up to me and told me not to wait for him because he was going to friend's house. He didn't say who." Mariah said looking straight into the eyes of the prosecution. See that could have been anyone, I mean it was me but still, they don't know that.

"Ms. Chou, did you see who Rei walked off with that day?"

"I saw him walk off with a tall person with red hair and that's all, I didn't see anything more of the person," See now that could be anybody as well, there are plenty of tall redheads in this city.

"No further questions your honor," sitting down the prosecution finally shut their traps and let my lawyer defend me. In all honestly, between me and you, my little imaginary friend, that was one crap of a witness, she had no answers that led directly to me. These people obviously need to watch a little more "Law & Order"! Well, my turn!

"So you didn't see the person's face that day?"

"No," she stated in what seemed like a regretful tone. Was she regretful that she couldn't identify Re's killer, or was she sorry that she couldn't identify me? Well I'll have to dig for that answer later; all I can do now is give her glares galore from my table.

"But the person looked like my client? They resembled him?"  
"Yes, it looked like Tala, and even though I saw from a distance the red hair looked like it was done up into devil's horns, like Tala's." These are NOT devil's horns, they are just large spikes, my hair is hard to manage, and I would appreciate it if SOME people wouldn't insult it.

"So not even the red hair you saw was in clear view?"

"No it wasn't, but what other person puts their hair up like that?"

"How can you be sure the hair was actually up like my client's if the person was far off in the distance?"

"I… can't," Mariah's vice drop to a loud whisper. She can't prove anything! HA! In her face, that a-hole deserves it for testifying against me. Plus, she's always pissed me off; too much pink, if you ask me. Then there's he bossy and- oh well I guess I'm getting too distracted here.

"Thank you," my lawyer returned to his wooden chair beside me, he had taken down the first witness and hopefully he could that with the rest.

"May I ask one more question your honor?" Mr. Turdbomb quickly rose and held up his hand.

"Make it quick counselor," Judge Aspler groaned, she must of hate these kinds of things, but it was her job and she might as well suck it up.

"Ms. Chou, who had Rei been 'seeing' around the time of his death?"

"Objection your honor!" oh, my good old lawyer ready to try to get me out of anything, that was mostly because he was paid to do that, but I'd like to think that deep, deep down he really cared.

"On what grounds?"

"Relevance," he answered.

"Overruled, answer the question Ms. Chou."

"He had been dating Kai Hiwatari at the time."

"Were Mr. Ivanov and Mr. Hiwatari friends at all?"

"Ya, they were best friends, but I don't know if they still are," she said as the so-called lawyer returned to his seat and she was dismissed from the stand.

* * *

So the jury was left with that from the first witness. About five more came from that bunch, but it was a load of crap so I'm not going to bore you with it. Although, Kevin was pretty convincing so I think I might be in some hot water from that, and the detectives found out that the phone call came from my place, I just might be screwed with this one. Anyways, within the next few hours the jury had come to their decision and everyone was filed into the courtroom once again to hear my fate.

Judge Aspler face the jury and asked the famous, long awaited question, "How do you find the defendant?"

A member rose and read from the little cue card in his hands, "We find Tala Ivanov, murder in the first degree, not guilty of all charges."

WOOT WOOT! I'm not guilty! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up my streak of luck with the rest of the trials.

There was slight commotion within the room as people discussed and argued over the outcome. I looked towards Kai who was sitting there silently just staring into space before he met my gaze. In his eyes I could see the question lingering, I decided to answer it, the only way I knew how. So I mouthed the word 'I didn't do it' and 'I'm not guilty' to him. He seemed unsure for a minute, but then he gave a feint smile, he was sad that a lot of the people he cared about were dead and that his best friend, said he didn't do it, but everything said he did. I let my eyes drop to my lap and started to tear up, but I wouldn't let myself cry, there was no way in hell I was going to do that.

I rose from seat and let the bailiff handcuff me before leading me back to my cell where was being held until my next trial, and the trial after that and trial after that and so on.

* * *

Well, I don't really have anything to say here so I'll just say please review and good bye until I update which might be for a while 'cause I have no inspiration, unless I get a lot of reviews. Well I guess I did have something to say!

Sora!


	5. Witness 2: Part 1

Here's chapter 5 after a long time of writer's block, I kind of love how only a couple people ever review my stories even though I only have a couple, but I don't really care, anyways my spring break is over tomorrow and I haven't done my homework and I'm still sick after week, I have this weird infection in my ribs that makes my chest hurt and it still hasn't gone away. I'm rambling so go ahead and read unless you're already reading because you skipped this. please review if you think it's good or if you think it's bad and I need to make it better!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Beyblade if I did well I still would be writing this because I have nothing better to do at this stage in my life.

* * *

Well, there I was again, gazing at you as I was guided to my seat. You never returned my intent stare, Kai.

I was placed into that insufferable, uncomfortable wooden chair of despair. I hate that thing, I really do. They took the handcuffs off me and walked to the main entrance of the courtroom. As I turned to watch them walk away, I caught your eyes and you stared right back at me. Right in center of those crimson orbs there was something that looked like hope, not a sorrowful hope such as hoping that I really didn't do it, but a hope that seemed like you now really believed me and wanted me to be free again. You really trusted me Kai and for that I thank you.

Once again Judge Whitney Aspler took her seat at the head of the courtroom and began the proceedings. Some witnesses were called, blah blah blah, nothing really important just a load of crap saying that I was guilty, then I wasn't guilty and that kept going another two hours. One of the witnesses was Daichi and though it took a little while for him to sit still and shut the hell up before they could start asking him some questions. He seemed extremely nervous in front of the silent room, but I thought nothing of it, he does that all the time apparently. In the end he was helping me win this one, I thought, but I could have been wrong.

Next it was time for the last witness, the most important one.

Mr. Turdbomb stood and his overly irritating voice drawled out, "The prosecution would like to call Hilary Tatibana to the stand."

(A/N: Okay for some reason I switched into present tense at this point so you have been warned of the transition just so it doesn't seem as weird…-.-)

Oh she hates me! She is going to try to verbally slaughter me with her dumb little accusations, she can burn in a ditch for all I care.

Even you know this Kai, you hate her too. She isn't that hard to hate either, that loud shrieking sound she made three quarters of the time and the little Ms. Know-it-all attitude it makes me want to get up and strangle her right here, right now, before she gets a chance to even speak a syllable.

The jury is writing down notes, even though Hilary hasn't even reached the stand yet, slow walker isn't she, I've done about two minutes of talking and she's only about half way there. Anyways, one of the stupid people that decide my fate fortunately made eye contact with me. I stare right back with my eyes soft and sad, they seem to see my eyes pleading for a false justification. It seems to work as they scribble something down on their pad of paper while shaking their head and mouthing something like 'poor boy'.

So far things seem to be going my way, hopefully this last annoying person won't screw me over and send me to prison for the next twenty-five years. I know that she probably has a lot to say about me, but chances are my lawyer can swing the jury's vote to not guilty by putting her under pressure. Kai told me that she gets flustered quite easily and can mess up when nervous.

Well finally Hilary sits her self down, she must already be nervous since she took so long to get up there. I can see her reach for the microphone, most likely to adjust it… oh yep I was right, she's adjusting it. The prosecution goes and takes the floor and paces back and forth until pretty much everyone in the room is dizzy. Finally he asks a question…

"What do you know of Tyson Granger?"

* * *

Well what do you think, I know it's short but like I said these are meant to be short chapters or else they would never end, cause I am really bad at writing medium length stories, if you see any mistakes that I have made (exclude the switching into present tense randonly cause I thought that it was kind of interesting) please let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. Now press the little button down there and tell what you think!!

Sora!


	6. Murder 2: Stab

Hey I'm back finally with chapter 6 and a new title! I thought it needed some change. This is another flashback of Tala's so you'll notice that in the last chapter he was a bit OOC, I'm going to say that was because he's gone crazy from his lack of Kai and being in a jail cell that's just a bit bigger than my room! So read and enjoy if you choose to do so. I do quite like this chapter though, I think I did a good job! Review if you like, review if you don't, I'm always up for critisim!

LOVE YA!

* * *

Kai was devestated over losing Rei. And you would think that he would have come to me, his best friend in his time of need.

No... he went to Tyson.

Tyson! Of all people, the brat that Kai supposedly wanted to torture. They started spending more and more time together and became close, but not as close as Kai and I. That would never happen.

Well, eventually Tyson grew on Kai and eventually Kai "apparently" fell in love with the dragon. Tyson was already known for having a major crush on the blunette so naturally they decided to give a relationship a try,

As you may or may not already know, I was not going to have this. I knew Kai didn't actually have that strong of feelings for that boy. He was just on the rebound and he still couldn't see that it me was he needed, blinded by the infatuation he possessed for the pit-less stomach.

* * *

Then, one day I walked in on them making out on Kai's couch. But, they were so in too each other that what they were doing, that they didn't even notice me. That hurt, and that was the final straw. Not only was Kai ignoring me even more than previous, I had to see him sucking the face off of someone he didn't belong with.

I only ever wanted Kai to be happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me. So I did the only thing I could once again think of. It was time to get rid of Tyson... for good.

Once again I stretched on my latex gloves, but this time I took the knife from Kai's kitchen.

I was angry, there was no time for planning, plus I couldn't use a weapon I owned this time. Grabbing the piece of metal I waited until Kai went off for a minute, muttering something about going to the bathroom.

I took this as my chance.

Walking into the room so that Tyson's back was facing me I silently treaded up to the blader and clamped my hand over his over sized mouth.

All that came from his mouth was a large amount of incoherent mumbles. I pushed my hand down harder over his face making him whimper in pain. I slinked my other arm over his wait and held him tight. He made a feeble attempt to wiggle out of my grasp, but was unsuccessful.

I lowered the knife over and against his throat, his eyes widening in shock and terror as I did so.

I only had one thing to utter to this evil demon who stole my love. So I said it.

"You. Don't. Deserve. Him."

I took the knife away from his throat and and moved it to Tyson's chest, right where his heart was held. I poked him with the point of the gleaming steel which in turn made him wince, face still covered in fear.

Smirking I pulled the knife back. Putting all my effort into my arm I swung my weapon, thrusting it into the navy haired's chest. Blood, resembling red wine spilled out from the gash and onto Tyson's bright, yellow t-shirt. The shirt looked almost completely orange from the mixing of colors.

It poured onto my latex covered hands until dripping onto the suede couch, staining it.

Tyson started to cough and hack up his own scarlet liquid. A sign that he was dying, but still alive. His deep blue orbs were continously wide, but this time with pain and suffering. His breathing was starting to become short and sharp.

Still consumed with rage, I took the handle of the blade and turned it. Destroying the kid's insides as he jerked in pain. I continued turning it until I was satisfied.

The dragon wielder's body had gone limp and sagged into the cushions that surrounded him. He was dead.

I wrenched out the dagger from Tyson's fatal wound, holding the blood, drenched thing in my blood drenched fingers, I examined it carefully looking at the vital fluid that had escaped Tyson's body.

I heard soft thumping noises and creeks. Recognizing it as a servant's footsteps, I quickly made my leave into the hallway. That servant was in for a "delightful" surprise.

As I exited the facility, I could hear screaming and shrieking. Then crying. Someone shouted something about calling the police.

I casually walked down the grey pavement forgetting my troubles, and just being content with knowing that I did what I needed to do to protect Kai.

Finding a dumpster I ditched my gloves and continued to walk down the street. I wouldn't leave behind the knife. I would clean it off of anything, anyone would find suspicious and then return it to Kai's kitchen with him knowing. He never really went in there much anyways.

* * *

That image of the corpse and Kai, -my one and only- kissing each other fiercely had been inscripted into my memory for all eternity. It made me extremely uncomfortable and the thought made me cringed.

Still fuming, I took the liberty of punching a passing lampost, bestowing it with a small cavitiy. I kept on walking down the empty street looking for anything to take my anger out on. Yes, murdering Tyson did help, but I was eminitly furious.

Reaching my apartment complex, I opened the glass door and stepped inside the sterile lobby. I was exhausted, but I knew it would be a long and arduous task of trying to fall asleep, after what I saw and what I just did.

* * *

After waking up from my long, over-due sleep, I washed off the chopping blade with a special solution I found in a drug store. I read on the internet that it can rid anything excluding clothes, of a blood stain and all traces of it, even to the police and CSI.

Washing the knife with the solution, I dried it off with paper towel, which I disposed of.

Hiding it in my jacket I went over to Kai's place to see what he was up to. I didn't see any cop cars, so they must of not have arrived yet.

Slithering my way into the large house, I strided through the hall to the kitchen. No one was currently there so I took the opportunity and returned the knife to its proper place.

My job completed, I set off to locate the now sadened Kai. Yes, I knew this hurt him, but if he was going to be happy in the end, he would have to hurt for this small amount of time.

I found him in the dining room, sitting in one of the lavish chairs with his head in his hands. He was breathing unevenly and shakily, almost as though he had been crying.

"Are you okay Kai?" I whispered as I drew closer to him. I took a seat next to him as he looked up at me with red eyes and a tired expression on his flushed face.

"Tyson's dead," Kai mumbled weakly, " A servant found him dead with a stab to the chest, we're still waiting on the police to get here."

"What? Why was Tyson dead in your house? I thought you guys were just going to spend sometime alone today!"

I said that last part with a small amount of bitterness in my mouth, but it worked effectivly all the same. Kai believed me.

"We were, but when I left for a couple minutes, I thought everything was fine. When I was upstairs I heard a maid screaming. So I rushed down and saw Tyson just lying there on the couch."

"Oh, Kai I'm so sorry..." I whispered, trailling off at the end. I moved my chair over closer to him and embraced him, not like a lover would, but as a best friend would.

"It'll be okay, I promise, Kai, I promise..."

* * *

So? Whadda think? To tell me, press the button down there and type away! If you noticed any grammar mistakes (my typing is atrocious) please point it out all in he name of improving my writing skills!...Review... k bye

Sora!


	7. Witness 2: Part 2

I'm back...for all the 3 people that are actually reading this. I've been busy with school, and well nothing else, but my school's VERY high academics, so leave me alone! And thank you to glitteredvixen06 for actually encouraging me to get off my lazy butt and write this thing! Plus she's like my hero of hero-ness!

**Warnings**: bad grammar, typos, shounen-ai, talks of murder, blah blah blah you get the point.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the freaking thing, let me finish my homework which I am currently avoiding!

* * *

_  
_

_Previously in "Love Can Be A Murderous Task"..._

_The prosecution goes and takes the floor and paces back and forth until pretty much everyone in the room is dizzy. Finally he asks a question…_

"_What do you know of Tyson Granger?"_

* * *

Hilary pondered for a moment before leaning into the microphone. "He was one of my closet friends. I kind of had a crush on him...well until I found out he was gay." 

"Did Tyson know Mr.Ivanov?"

"Yes, he did. I thought they both held some sort of respect for each other and could possibly be even friends...but I guess- I guess not," Hilary said with a small stutter at the end, her voice not very loud, even with the black microphone in front of her. I did have a respect for Tyson, he was a good blader and a good person. He just wasn't good for Kai and was taking the love of my life away from me. I couldn't let that happen again, it hurt too much the first time.

"Respect? Well then would Mr.Ivanov have a reason or motive for killing Tyson?"

"Not that I know of. I never saw them angry with each other, just kind of a mutual ground. The only thing even connecting them was the fact that Tyson was dating Kai, Tala's best friend," Hilary looked at me with cold eyes, then to Kai with sad, depressing ones. She slumped a bit in her chair and let out a deep breath.

"So Tyson was dating Kai? Do you know where Tyson was the day of his murder?"

"He was over at Kai's house, to watch a movie for the afternoon." All eyes then turned to Kai, who just stared straight ahead in response.

"And where was Mr.Ivanov?"

"I'm not sure, I just saw him leave school grounds, like five minutes after the bell rang. He was heading in the direction of his own house, I think. I'm not quite sure where he lives. I did hear from some other people that they saw him walking towards Kai's house later though," Hilary finished sitting up dead straight with a confident nod. She obviously thought that fact would help significantly.

"No more questions," said the prosecution before taking his seat once again.

My lawyer stood up and strided to the witness stand.

"You heard from _other_ people that my client was seen walking_towards_ meaning in the general direction of Kai's home?"

"Yes, my friend Malinka told me she saw him," Hilary stated matter-of-factly.

"Hearing it through gossip does not count as evidential proof," He addressed the jury with an arm gesture. With that he sat down.

* * *

The jury filed into their seats of the courtroom. They sat down, their ID tags as jury members swaying with their body movements. I could help, but stare as I -once again- waited for my fate to be disclosed by a person I had never spoken to.

A jury member stood, decision written on a card held in her hands.

"In case of the death of Tyson Granger, murder in the first degree. How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked. I held my breath.

"Your honor, we find the defendant not guilty," The jury member spoke with a monotone voice.

I exhaled. Once I again, I had escaped. Now I only had to pull this off three more times, then I could finally be with Kai. I turned around and sure enough there was Kai still in his seat, taking in all of the events of today's trial.

I offered him a small smile. To my surprise and delight, he gave me one in return. He was starting to trust me again. I could see it in his eyes and smile. It felt great to have someone actually believe what I said.

* * *

Ok. Done. I know, I know it's short, when i was writing it I thought it was going to be so long, but no. Well until next time buh-bye little ducks and goats ( I love goats!) 

Sora!


	8. Witness 3: Part 1

Look at me go! I already updated. I'm so proud of myself right now!!! But it was mostly due to the fact that people REVIEWED!!! And if you look t the scroll bar on your right, you can obviously tell it's not very long. What else am I supposed to do? The set up chapter is always the shortest, but I just ran out of ideas for this...

Warnings: Bad grammar, typos, shounen-ai, talks of murder and so on

Bloody Disclaimer: For the last farking time I. DO. NOT. OWN. FREAKING. BEYBLADE! (and no 'farking' wasn't a typo)

* * *

The handcuffs were removed from my wrists as I was escorted to my seat by the guards. I rubbed the red imprints left by them as I lowered my body into the chair. My lawyer soon joined me at the table.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Aspler" The bailiff almost shouted as the entire room stood and the judge walked in.

The judge sat down, motioning for the rest of the people to sit as well.

"Tala Ivanov let me remind you of your charges for today. You are accused of the alleged murder of one Bryan Kusnetzov. Murder in the first degree. Are you aware of these charges?" Judge Aspler asked in an almost condescending tone, as if I didn't know what today was about and I was some stupid kid -which I was not- that needed reminding of everything.

"Yes your honor, I am aware," I replied in a dejected voice, looking to a brand new jury for sympathy. I saw one petite woman give a empathizing look and a large man give me curt nod. Nothing else.

Judge Aspler raised a well manicured brow. "Now let's proceed with the opening statements," She said in a commanding tone.

The prosecution rose and made his way over to the jury and made his opening statement of how I needed to be put away and was a danger to society. He sat down after a couple minutes and my lawyer stood up pacing over towards the jury.

He made his presented his argument of how I was just a kid, that I couldn't possibly of done this and taken so long to "get caught" as my lawyer called it. He also threw in the whole "raised in a hell hole of an abbey". When he was done to re-took his place on my left side and let the judge speak.

"Now, you may proceed with the prosecution's first witness," She said gesturing with her hand for the lawyers to go ahead.

"We would like to call to the stand, Spencer Petrov." My mind went blank. My feet felt like lead and the room was whirling around me. All I could remember thinking from that moment was: _Spencer's supposed to be my friend. How could he do this to me? We promised we'd help each other. He's betraying me._

Slowly, hesitantly, Spencer lifted himself off the bench. I locked eyes with him. I gave him a glare that could have turned lava to ice. He only returned my intimidating gaze with somber eyes as he pushed passed the swinging gates that divided the viewers and the participants of the trial.

He advanced towards the witness stand rather slowly and timidly. Before perching on the stool behind the podium, he gave the jury a quick flash his sorrowful eyes and looked back to me with reassuring ones. I glanced back with a questioning eye.

He smiled, his mouth only curving up in the slightest degree. No one else caught it.

I couldn't help but think, and hope that he didn't betray me. I couldn't help but feel that he was somehow still truly, on my side in this whole ordeal, no matter if I was or wasn't guilty.

I gave him a sparse upward curling of my lips in return.

There was hope for my future yet.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. But now, I'm stuck, writing a death for Bryan is going to be hard and weird, so if any one has any tips please let me know. I think I'm going to make Tala stealthy for next chapter. And now Tala has SPENCER on his side! PLOT TWIST! Well not really...

Well see ya!

Sora!


	9. Murder 3: Tea Bag

Ok, here's chapter nine...read, well obviously (that's what you're here for!) and review (that's you should be here doing AFTER you read!)

Warning: shounen-ai, murder, bad grammar and lots'o typos!

Disclaimer: me+beyblade NO OWNING!

* * *

Kai and I spent a lot of time together for the few weeks that followed Tyson's shocking, sudden death. For while I was all he had. I was getting signals from him that he was interested in "that way". Or so I thought. 

Then Kai came to me and told me that for once, something good had happened to him. He was asked out, by Bryan. The falcon master has told Kai of his long held feelings and then asked him to the movies for the coming weekend.

"So, you're over Tyson?" I asked, trying to keep the bitterness and hatred on the inside.

"No, but what's done is done. This could help me get over him. Besides, Bryan is kinda, well you know, hot."

That one stung a bit. Sure, I knew I was hot, but for Kai to verbalize that about someone that wasn't me, it poked an small hole in my heart.

"And since you and Bryan are friends too, that means that all three of us can hang out together." Kai reasoned to me, staring with those, beautiful, dark, mysterious, luscious, crimson eyes.

"Yes, that would be great Kai," I lied keeping my voice light, breaking eye contact.

* * *

It was Friday. I walked with Kai to our lockers from our last period class. On our way we made plans to hang out and finish our homework for the weekend. Plans change don't they? 

We walked up to our lockers which were located next to each other. Right in front of Kai's was, well who do you think? Bryan.

"Hey Tala," he said happily, "Kai are you ready to go? The movie starts at five you know."

"What?" I said, extremely confused. I looked at Kai who possessed a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry Tala, I forgot. Bryan and I had planned our date for today," Kai looked at me with a truly sorry, puppy dog look. How could I have possibly stayed mad at that? It was Bryan I was mad at...

"That's fine you guys, really it is," I nodded for reassurance, along with my words. "You two should spend some time together. Some...quality time," I uttered the last few words with a hint of venom on my tongue, but neither noticed.

"Ok, Tala well I'll see you later," Kai murmured while turning to walk away.

"Ya, see ya Tala!" Bryan said with a very un-Bryan-ish smile. He as well, turned himself to start walking away. He slyly took Kai's hand as they mad their way down the hall.

That one stung a lot. I had always pictured Kai and I holding hands like that. I thought that I might throw up, that put such a large hole in my heart.

* * *

Those two made it official after that. Kai told me how great his date was and how he thought he was starting to fall for Bryan. 

Everyday, Bryan would wait infront of Kai's locker, slightly blocking mine. Bryan would give Kai a flirtatious smirk and a wink. Kai would smile back, get his things and take off without so much as a "Bye Tala!"

It was all Bryan's fault. We (_we_ being Bryan, Spencer, Kai and I)made a promise, that we would always be there for one another, we would always protect each other no matter what. Well since Bryan already back stabbed me, I thought I might return that little favor...

* * *

One day, I invited Bryan and Kai over to my house for some tea. We live in Japan, we love tea.

Bryan and Kai sat on the couch while I made everyone the tea.

While I boiled the water, I got the tea bags out of the package. I put two aside, but kept the third one with me. I pulled out the battery of an Ipod Nano I had purchased a few days before, just for this occasion.

I carefully unfolded the staples on the edges on the tea bag, and opened it up to reveal its contents. I broke open the battery and poured the lithium-ion poison into it. I had a twisted grin on my face as I did this. Bryan was going to get what he deserved.

Cautiously, I bent back the staples into place. I collected the rest of the tea bags and got the mugs ready. I placed the bags into the ceramic cups and tipped the kettle just enough to let a stream of water spill into the mugs.

I quickly stirred the tea, put the mugs on a tray and headed back to Kai and Bryan.

As I returned, they were just talking quietly, obviously being courteous to the fact that they were in some one else's house. Thank Gods.

"Sorry that took so long, stupid kettle," I muttered as I handed Bryan his _tea_ then Kai his.

They both took a sip and smiled at me in approval.

"This is very good tea Tala," Bryan said holding the warm liquid in his hands. "How do you do it?"

"It's my little secret..." I responded with a sleek grin and wink.

They left a little later.

* * *

Around seven that night, Spencer walked into Bryan's room. 

Bryan was dead.

* * *

Ya I got the whole Ipod Nano in the tea bag from searching on google "ways to kill someone", there's a list of "8 Ways to Kill Someone With an Ipod Nano", it was quite helpful...review... 

NOW!

Sora


	10. Witness 3: Part 2

I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy with school and all those things no one really cares about and just want you to update more often blah blah blah. Anyways, here's the next chappietor. Sit back, read and enjoy...then leave a review if you are so inclined, even if your not inclined

Warning: shounen-ai, typos, grammar so bad it looks like a dog chewed it up and my twisted mind at work.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. (insert witty remark here)

Aaaaaannnnnnnnd GO!

* * *

Spencer was on my side. This was a good thing. That's what I kept telling myself all through his testament against me. It was really too bad for the prosecution that he was a last minute candidate or else they could have told him what to say. Unfortunately it was painstakingly obvious that the prosecution had nothing on my connecting me to Bryan's death, only the fact that we were both friends with Kai (that fact had let them down before), Spencer and each other. They couldn't find a suitable motive to pin me for. Those so-called "lawyers" (degrees mean nothing) had nothing on me until they got Spencer to testify.

The prosecution gripped the arm rests of his chair to lift himself to his feet. The wood creaked as he stood up, making me cringe. He paced back and forth across the lamented floors, thinking to himself.

He abruptly ceased his movement and turned to Spencer. "You lived with the victim, Bryan Kuznetsov, correct?"

Spencer quickly wet his lips and leaned into the microphone. "That's correct, we lived together for two years." He took a deep breath.

"And you were the one who found his body?" The prosecution asked in a soft, caring tone. It was distinguishably fake.

"Yes, I did."

"Where had Bryan been earlier that day?"

Spencer looked at me then back to the questioning lawyer. He had an obligation to tell the truth, I accepted that. I knew he would only expose the truth so much that it made me come off as innocent. I was confident.

"He had been at Tala's house, with Kai," all eyes turned to me, a few quiet gasps escaped a few mouths. Spencer continued with his statement. "When he came home he was perfectly fine, he said he had fun with both Kai and Tala."

"OK...had Bryan been anywhere else that day, other than Mr. Ivanov's home?"

"When Bryan came home, he mentioned it was a bit chilly out and that he stopped at a coffee shop and had some tea before coming back to our house. That's all." Spencer bent his down a bit, he was obviously not informed of how Bryan had died. Of course he died from lithium that was suggested to be placed in a tea bag, but forensics isn't sure. Spencer had no idea how much that helped my case.

"HM," The lawyer appeared to be out-witted at the moment. This was apparently news to the prosecution. The man regained his composure and rationally decided to end his interrogation there.

"No more questions your honor," He muttered quietly, while sulking back to his seat and sinking into his chair.

At this point, my lawyer took the opportunity to stand up and present his questions. He gazed at Spencer as he walked forward. In turn Spencer averted his gaze to the microphone in front of him, trying to keep himself calm. Spencer never did like being questioned, he got very paranoid.

"Now Spencer, when did you find Bryan's body?"

"I found Bryan, dead, at a little after seven." He swallowed hard trying his hardest not to stutter; trying his hardest, for me. Spencer was such a great friend, I was sure to thank him later for all his efforts.

My lawyer twisted his upper body to face the jury. "Bryan Kuznetsov was reported leaving my client's home at four in the afternoon, so as told by Kai Hiwatari who was also present. To have poisoned the victim with lithium, would have him dead within the hour, but three hours later? That doesn't seem right to me," He shook his head in a slightly mocking manner and tapped his skinny index finger to his pointed chin. "If my client were to have poisoned Bryan, it would have killed him a lot faster. Unless he went somewhere else before and had tea, before returning home."

The lawyer twisted his body back to its proper position to face my friend. "When did Bryan return home from that coffee shop, that night?"

"Around six twenty," Spencer declared while nodding his head once.

"So it could have very well been the tea that Bryan drank in the coffee shop, that killed him," My lawyer said in one big rush, breathing deeply when he was done.

"Thank you, that will be all your honor."

"Very well, you may return to your seat Mr. Petrov," Judge Aspler said in a quiet voice as she raised her arm and gestured with her gavel toward a spot in the viewing benches.

Spencer nodded fervently as he stepped down from the stand and made his way to the back of the court room. I turned my head to watch him sit back down. He caught my gaze and gave me a slight bow of the head. I returned the gesture with a barely existent smile.

I felt a little better right then

* * *

A jury member rose from his -or was it a her, it was hard to tell- seat.

"In case of Bryan Kuznetsov, murder in the first degree, how do you fine the defendant?"

"Your honor, we find the defendant...not guilty."

I felt a lot better right then.

* * *

Aaaaannnnnnnnnd done! I dunno, I like the chapters of the murders better, I don't know if thats just me being sadistic or what, but meh.

Until next time my little minions!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Sora!


	11. Witness 4: Part 1

And I'm back again with a NEW CHAPTER! YAY! This is the slow going events leading up the trial of Max Tate. It's not even really events, just some random crap I decided to add until I can get to the good stuff! So read it and please don't weep.

**Disclaimer: **IF! ( if being the keyword there) IF I owned Beyblade, chances are I'd still be writing this, because I'm just that awkward and weird...  
**Warnings: **death, shounen-ai, typos all that stuff

* * *

_Alice Sebold once said: "Murderers are not monsters, they are men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."_

_I don't know if this is true and whether to be offended by it or not. I'm glad I'm believed to not be a monster, but am I really that scary? Sure, I've done some pretty horrible things, but it was out of love. They say love makes you do crazy things. _I could never help but ponder this, everyday in my cell.

* * *

_Is there really something wrong with me? I feel normal, but I keep hearing them talk about how screwed up I am. The shrinks, I mean... They look at me like I have a mental disease, which I do not. My cell does feel like it's getting smaller, but I think that's just due to the anticipation of the upcoming trial. I get to see Kai. _I was shaking like the nervous wreck I was.

* * *

_Only three hours left until I get to see the sun again. My cell doesn't have a window, I'm in a maximum security prison, and I'm not exactly well liked here either. I'm a serial killer, and gay. _I grasped the bars of my cell, waiting, patiently.

* * *

I laid on my hard bed, arms behind my head when I heard the clicking of expensive Italian, leather shoes. I knew that sound all too well now. My lawyer made his way down the row of confined spaces until he reached mine. He stopped walking and sharply turned toward my door.

I lifted my red head up and gave him a blank stare. He returned my gaze with a hard look. I watched as he motioned for the guard to remove his ring of keys from his thick, black belt and unlock my cell.

I cringed at the high pitched shrieking as the heavy metal bars slid to the side, allowing me an extra amount of small freedom.

I stepped outside of my "room" and inhaled deeply. I was ready for another long day, in that uncomfortable wooden chair. That day's trial was for Max. He really was a nice kid, always so happy and smiling. He even had Kai grinning a lot more often. It's a shame what happened to him.

I was brought into an underground garage. I was escorted to a sleek black SUV and plopped into the back seat. Leaning back against the cool leather, I felt the steel handcuffs rub against my wrists, and dig into my back. These rides were never very comfortable.

I looked out the tinted windows as we drove past the beautiful scenery of the city. The parks with the lush grass and tall trees. The hustle and bustle of downtown. It all felt so foreign by that point. I could only imagine what it would have been like to have been a part of it. I was optimistic by this point, I had won three out of five cases so far. The defense my lawyer had presented me with had my hopes up and my spirits high. I was happy at the moment, a faint smile flitting across my face, when I thought of being free again.

* * *

The two chunky bailiffs kept a tight grip on my pale arms as they guided me through the halls of the court house and too my awaiting future. They quietly murmured to each other behind my back. I could hear them chuckling in a hushed tone together. They stopped me in front of large, oak, double doors. One of them grabbed the golden handle and yanked the doors open.

Heads twisted and turned toward me. All eyes fell upon my figure. I saw Kai near the front and I sighed deeply. He was still here for me, even after all the shit that had happened in the last few months, he still cared. I also saw Spencer, behind Kai. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, he seemed confident.

I was pushed toward the front of the room, where the insufferable wooden chair was. The bailiffs removed my handcuffs and forced me down into the seat, by my shoulders. I dropped my butt with a rough grunt and settled in for the day. I turned in my seat and gazed at Spencer, I gave a small nod before returning to face the bench.

* * *

"All rise for the honorable Judge Aspler!" A bailiff wailed as everybody rose from their places. In walked Judge Aspler, rapidly waving her hand, motioning for everyone to reclaim their spots.

She looked at both me and the prosecution. "Are we ready to begin then?" The woman asked staring at the lawyers. Her head tilted so that her eyes peered over her thinned rimmed glasses.

"I believe we are your honor," stated the crown lawyer. With that the trial began. Both sides presented their opening arguments and called their first witnesses. The witnesses were questioned and cross-examined. Then came the crown's second witness.

It didn't really shock me, I knew anyone would stick up for Max, especially people who didn't exactly favor me... What shocked me was that this specific person managed to change their whole look with this business attire they decided to wear today. Black dress pants and a blue button-down shirt, partially covered with a black jacket over top. The black leather, dress shoes added to the look.

"Now, can you tell us about Max, Ms. Emily York?" The crown lawyer asked.

* * *

_I am a murderer, I am not a monster. I am a man. And that's the part that frightens me the most._

* * *

Soooo, whadda think??? Was it good, bad, or so-so? Please review! I'd really like to hear from all you little readers out there! I'm not promising cookies or anything, but still.

Sora!


	12. Murder 4: Air Head

Look at me go!!! I'm updating again! Instead of studying for exams! YAY! Ya I think I'll do that after I upload this...Anyways this chapter is the death of Maxie! I love him, but Tala doesn't, so he's going to die.

**Disclaimer:** no. ok?  
**Warnings: **death/murder, bad grammar and shounen-ai

* * *

"Hey, Tala!" I whipped my head around to face the speaker. Max trotted up to me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Max," I muttered as I kept my eyes low. The blonde boy slowly stuck his arm out and place a gentile hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear about Bryan man, I know how close you guys were..." Max trailed off and looked away.

"Ya, well things happen," I replied as the feeling of murder had just set in over my heart. The only thought that kept me from turning myself in, was that while Bryan and I were close, Kai and Bryan were closer. Physically and emotionally. It bothered me, so I made it go away the only way I knew how.

"How's Kai doing?" Max's eyes seemed to hold a light of interest in them. That wasn't good sign.

"He's pretty beat-"

"Hey Tala, Max. What's up?" Kai strutted up to the two of us, a grin on his face as he looked at both of us. Mostly at Max.

"Oh, nothing really, Tala and I were just chatting!" Max responded, grinning ear to ear like a maniac.

"Cool," Kai breathed, "Max, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Max nodded rapidly, eyes alight, which I did not like.

"OK, we'll be back in a sec Tal," That's what he told me as he dragged Max (**by the hand**) around a corner.

I waited for what seemed like ever. When they finally came back, Kai still had Max's hand. But he wasn't dragging the smaller boy, they were side by side. Both were beaming so big that it blinded me.

Kai turned to Max. "So I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Ya, you will," Max slightly nodded with red spots on his cheeks. Max quietly shuffled off down the hallway.

Not. Again. Not. Again. Not. Again.

"Isn't he adorable? He's just so cute when he acts all shy," Kai sighed deeply, looking at the figure of blonde walk down the busy corridor.

"What did you do? I asked cautiously. I already had an idea as to what he did, but I just **had** to ask, Just to be certain. My eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"Well, he is pretty cute, and he's just so sweet. So I asked him out," Kai finished bluntly.

"I see, and I'm assuming he said yes." It was more statement than question. Kai knew this and simply gave a curt nod before walking off with all but a short wave to me.

"Well, well, well. I'm just going to have to take care of this myself aren't I?" I hissed to myself.

* * *

On morning of next Saturday, I decided to drop by Kai's house, just to see how things were going. I didn't bother to knock on the door. That place was like my second house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kai sitting at the small table drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I snatched a glass myself and filling it with the fruity beverage.

"Mhmm, nothing really, but be quiet. Max is having a small nap on the sofa. He didn't get much sleep last night..." Kai trailed off and looked away, a faint smile resting on his soft, pink lips.

I sneered. Mental images, that just weren't right kept whizzing through my mind. I kept thinking how I'd like to pop off that little air filled head of Max's.

My eyes suddenly went wide. I shot out of my seat, slammed the almost empty glass on the wooden table and ran out the door.

I dashed toward my house in a frenzy. I had been searching for a way to 'take care' of Max, all week. I always had to be careful when I killed someone. I just remembered something we had been learning about in biology.

I ran into my hallway, my feet carried me up to my room where I found my needle and syringe. I took the cap off the syringe and waved it around as to fill it up with air. I replaced the top and ran back to Kai's place.

* * *

Only five minutes had past and Max was still sound asleep. When I walked back into the kitchen, needle in my pocket, Kai was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"What the hell was that?" He freaked. He stood out of his seat and walked over to me, still in a bit of shock.

"I just remembered that I had left my door locked. I didn't want to leave it for anyone to break into." I lied. Kai seemed to buy it, he shrugged and sat back down.

"And you know what? I have to use the bathroom now." I said as I slipped out of the kitchen. To get to the bathroom, you had to walk through the living room. It was perfect.

As I walked past the sleeping figure known as Max, I stopped and squatted beside him. A small upturning of his mouth was traceable on his lips. He looked so calm. I almost felt bad. Almost.

I brought the needle out of my pocket. I located one of Max's blood vessels on his upper arm. I placed the needle against his skin and dug it it in, injecting the everyday air into his blood stream.

Biology class seemed to help on this one. I discovered one day that if you inject a person's blood stream with just plain air. It will kill them by clogging their heart. Soon Max would pass out, more than he already was, then die. It was perfect, no one would notice anything for a while. He was already asleep.

I quickly made my way upstairs and flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. I came back down to the main floor and back to the kitchen where Kai was.

"Max really does look cute when he sleeps," I said with a large smile on my face.

Kai smiled back.

* * *

I stayed until Kai decided to go wake Max up. "He's been out forever. He needs to do **something** today!" Kai exclaimed as we made our way into the living room to go wake the turtle master out of his 'slumber'.

We both sat on our knees in front of the sofa. We started whispering his name: "Max, Max." But he wouldn't wake up. So we decided to start shaking him. I placed my hands where they were on his arms previously. We shook him gently, then we shook him hard.

He wouldn't wake up.

Kai checked Max's breath, while I checked the dead boy's pulse. Kai heard, nor felt any breathing. I felt no pulse. We both looked at each other. We rushed to the phone.

Kai dialed for the police, while I waited with excitement, though on the outside it looked like trauma and anxiety.

* * *

"Again! Why is it always me? Always the people I care about that end up dieing! It's like I'm some sort of voodoo shit curse!" Kai wailed as he sobbed into my shoulder.

They said the Max died from air getting into his heart. How? They didn't know yet. It would require a full autopsy.

"It's not your fault Kai. None of this is your fault. Sometimes these kinds of things happen, and there is nothing we can do about it," I comforted the devastated boy quietly, keep my voice low as the officers took Max's corpse out of the house.

"None of this is your fault Kai."

* * *

J'ai fini (I finished, for those of you who don't speak French)! Kai may seem a little OOC, but here's my opinion: Fuck Kai, he's changing partners more than square dancers! NOW I will study for my exams!

Sora!


	13. Witness 4: Part 2

Yes, I return with a new chapter. I personally hate it with a bloody passion of 1000 suns, but who am I to judge my own work?? I kinda wrote a lot of it while watching the Super Bowl...GO PATRIOTS! It's still going on by the way, I really do hope New England wins, even though Eli Manning is very attractive.

**Disclaimer:** I own my fantasies, that's about it...  
**Warnings:** death, shounenai and typos. nuff said.

* * *

She looked at me with hard eyes. If she thought she was intimidating me, she was _dead_ wrong. The prosecution meandered up to Emily, halting to readjust his stance in front of the young lady.

"What was your relationship with Max?"

"We bladed on the same team together for a year and I know his mother quite well," Emily stated her lips curving slightly upward at the mention on Judy. Needless to say, it was kind of creepy.

"So you were just friends with him," He paused dramatically, "Or were you something more?"

Emily scowled at this. "We were **definitely** just friends. Max was gay," she sneered, "And the week before he died, he was dating Tala's **best friend**. Kai Hiwatari."

"I see," the lawyer then stepped back a couple of feet for his next question. "Now, may I ask? What is your relationship with the defendant?"

"Tala and I? We never really talked more than was necessary," Emily shrugged, sounding casual. I did admit to myself that she was right. I had just learned her last name that day.

"When was it necessary to speak to him?"

"The occasional 'do you have an extra pencil', 'move your head, you're blocking the chalkboard', that kind of necessary," Emily stated, once again, casually.

"And we have phone records showing that you called Kai Hiwatari's home the day Max was found dead, care to explain?" The lawyer asked whilst handing papers to Judge Aspler.

"I was wondering where he was, he was supposed to work on an English project with me after he went over to Kai's house, but he didn't come when he said he would. So I called Kai. Tala answered and said Max was asleep. So I said goodbye to Tala and hung up."

"Tala was at Kai's house the day Max died?" The lawyer asked with fake surprise. I had even seen a juror roll her eyes.

"Yes, as I recall he was."

"Thank you. No more questions," The lawyer sat in his chair and leaned back as he awaited cross-examination.

My lifeline stood up. "I noticed earlier during your testimony that you didn't seem too smitten with the fact that your friend, Max was gay. Would you like to explain to the room your reasoning behind this?"

"I always told Max, after he came out, that I accepted his choice, but I didn't really approve of it." She kept her composure, but looked a little ashamed.

"So, you're homophobic?" My lawyer eyed the jury, knowing he was about to win one?

Emily was silent.

"Ms. York, it's a simple yes or no question."

"...Yes."

A few gasps were heard. I turned around in my seat to look at Kai. His eyes blazed with fire while he burned holes in Emily's head.

"But, Judy. Max's mother is worse. She didn't speak to Max for five months after he told her that he was gay."

"Max's mother isn't the one on trial, Ms. York." My lawyer took his seat and let the trial resume.

* * *

"On count of the murder of Max Tate, in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

A lady in a bright purple sweater lifted up her cue card and read: "We find the defendant..." we all waited in suspense "not guilty."

The slumped into my chair, deeply exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. One more time, I contorted my body to face the pews of on lookers. I saw Spencer quietly talking to Kai. They both looked up and smiled at me, teeth gleaming from the florescent lights.

My lips started turning up to return the gesture, when I was jerked into a standing position, hands pulled behind my back and wrists turned frigid by cold steel.

Looking back up at Kai, he seemed horrified. Eyes full of shock and mouth in a perfect circle.

Back to my cell I went.

* * *

See? SEE? I just really don't like it, but I told people I'd update this weekend so I will. Just... ya...

Sora!


	14. Witness 5: Part 1

I am back. I'm at school on my laptop. I wrote this last night so, do forgive if it isn't very good.

**Warning: **blah  
**Disclaimer:** nnnnnnnnnnnnNnnnnnooooooooooooooooo000 ooooo o

* * *

Flick. Crunch. Flick. Crunch. Flick. Crunch.

This process seemed to repeat itself and number of times. Another shard of potato chip was thrown at me before one was placed in the gargantuan mouth of the offending inmate. The one time I decided to not be a hermit and join the rest of the prison for lunch, I got greasy potato chip in my hair. Needless to say I was not pleased.

When the burly man had finished his small bag of junkfood, he stiffly got to his feet and stomped away. I continued to eat my turkey sandwich. Breathing a sigh, I took another bite and chewed. That place was getting quite boring for me. Nothing but gray covered the floors and walls and I would of liked to call the bed sheets white, but they weren't. They were a creamy yellow, stained and rotted from the previous occupants. They were hardly washed, giving a hygenic person a feeling of unsanitary, dirtiness.

Luckily, my trial for Michael Parker was the next day. It was the last obstacle that I saw standing in my way to my freedom and Kai. This specific murder didn't really have an outstanding testimony. I wasn't too worried about it. The best they had for the Parker case was Rick. I scoffed when I heard the name from the list of people testifying.

* * *

I sat there, tapping my foot, bored out of my mind. The opening statements were getting really old. It was the same thing, over and over. I was guilty, no I was innocent, no I was **definitly **guilty, nope I'm pretty sure I was innocent.

I was so ecstatic when I realized that this was the last trial. Then I was brought back down to earth with the sudden sinking in my stomach. There was that chance that I would be caught. Always the possibility that someone would discover something...imcriminating against me.

I had worked to hard, had used so much willpower, just to stay alive in that mess. I couldn't let all my efforts go to waste.

I contorted my upper body, looking back at Spencer and Kai. They were sitting beside each other calmly listening to what each representive had to say. Kai shifted his intense gaze over to mine, blinking slowly in confusion has he seemed to think about something. I slightly tilted my head to the side, gesturing my puzzlement. He looked away for a split second, then stared right into my pupils.

"_Hi,"_ he mouthed from the pew. I returned the greeting with a small upward twitch of my lips.

I felt the presence of my lawyer beside me and I turned back to face the front of the room. I silently twiddled my thumbs, waiting for the next part to arrive.

When nothing happened, I looked over at the procescuetion to find them whispering while looking over papers of some sort. They were planning for their next move.

What was I doing? I was sitting there, twiddling my damn thumbs. My lawyer wasn't trying to converse with me, giving me good advice as to how to act towards the jury. He was sitting in his wooden chair, doing nothing. Just. Sitting. Obviously not trying very hard to defend me.

"Would the crown like to call its first witness?" The _honorable_ Judge Aspler inquired, waving her gavel around loosely. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose as she half glared at the lawyers of the crown, with two slender fingers she pushed them back up her face.

* * *

"Next witness?" The Judge called for what seemed the umpteenth time that day.

At the supposed signal, the court room doors were pushed open, surprising even the bailiffs. I looked back, only to see a very surprising person walking down the aisle (the only time in his life mind you). No boom box, blasting and rattling everything in a five hundred mile radius, no awkward magenta clothing. His hair was slicked back and looking quite slimy with grease and he was in a relatively nice, but obviously cheap and worn suit. I was just glad to see he went all out for me.

Rick trudged his way, past the pews and up to the witness stand. He hopped into the box and plopped down, readjusting the microphone.

The crown's lawyer slyly sauntered up to the platinum haired man and asked a very expected question.

* * *

Ya. I know, kinda crap, but whatever. I had a long day yesterday... So, k bye. 

Sora!


	15. Murder 5: Sizzle

I updated SO soon! Look at me go! Anyways I feel good about this chapter, it's my favorite one and it's the longest, so it SHOULD provide more entertainment than usual...and if it doesn't then GO READ SOMETHING ELSE! Have fun and play safe!

**Warning: **nothing but men...nothing...OH and murder, murder, murder. Nothing but men and murder, hey they both start with M, they're M&M's AHAHA! k I'm done.  
**Disclaimer:** Read the warning. I obviously don't have the brain power to own it.

* * *

"Kai, there's something I think you should know."

"OK, well, what is it then?"

"With everything that's happened I just want you to know that I--"

My words were cut short by a looming presence, an unwanted guest in a private conversation. He just stood there, waiting for someone to acknowledge him. Kai and I just stared at each other, not sure of how to react to this interruption. A sigh was heard from the "moment ruin-er".

"Um...Hey?"

Parker.

"Hi?" Kai responded using the exact same tone that Michael did. Mocking him, in a sense. The two gazed at each other for a second or two before both looked in another, random direction.

"So, ya. I'm sorry to hear about Max. He was a really great guy, I'm gonna miss him lots," Michael said while scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to say next.

All Kai muttered was a thanks, before I took over. "What do you really want Parker?" I spat and threw in an icy glare for effect.

"I just wanted to give my condolences to Kai," He defended himself, waving his hands in front of his body. We looked at Kai, who pursed his lips and kept quiet, pretending to be distracted by the posters up on the corridor walls.

"Sure, that's all you wanted to do. Well, whatever the rest of it is, make it quick. Kai and I are kind of busy at the moment," I snapped. Michael turned to Kai and gestured for him to step to the side, away from me. Kai obliged and walked over to the other side of the hall. He rubbed his arm in a shy way as Michael gently leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Kai nodded his head and shuffled back over to me as Michael half jogged down the hallway, with a small spring in his step.

"What was that all about?" I snorted as Kai awkwardly clasped his hands together behind his back.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him this weekend. Just the two of us."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes," Kai seemed kind of ashamed of his answer, but I could see a glimmer of a smile underneath everything trying to cover it up.

"Why? It's Parker, he's gross and obnoxious," I contorted my face into a look a utter and complete disgust.

"Well, he knew Max pretty well too. It'll be easy to talk to him about it and get a lot of things off my chest."

"And you can't do that with me? Kai we're best friends, I thought we could talk about anything?" I was truly hurt by all of this. Even if Kai and I weren't lovers it didn't mean we weren't friends. The fact that he couldn't talk and confide in me was really depressing. "You know what, fine, you can go talk to Michael all you want. I mean, you might as well start dating him too. You seemed to blush pretty hard when he whispered in your ear like that. Just admit that you like him."

"OK, I like them, there! You happy?" Kai said with an exhausted exclamity, keeping his voice low in the noisy corridor so no one else could properly hear.

"Well, we'll see if you like him when you two 'hang out' this weekend," I used air quotations around "hang out" before walking away toward my locker. At that point, I hadn't really cared if Kai was upset or not, I was pissed dammit. Out of all the guys in school, _plus_ me, Kai just had to go and pick Parker, the greasy, little, skeeze who though he was hot shit.

But for the time being, I had to let it slide.

* * *

I wasn't until Kai had relayed the event to me. The weekend Kai and Parker had spent together had been the start of their "relationship". I had looked at my friend with a blank stare as a french fry fell out of my mouth and on to the cafeteria tray beneath it, the ketchup had splattered, getting on my house salad.

"Excuse me," I said as reached for the previously abandoned fry and dipped it in more ketchup.

"Michael said he likes me back and we decided to give everything a try. Even with my current streak..." Kai trailed off at the self-triggered memories of corpses and crying. A twitch of a smirk appeared on my face before instantly vanishing.

"Well, perhaps with Parker, your luck will turn around," I added a bit of false hope in there.

It wouldn't. Michael Parker's would be getting a lot worse as well.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, as I plotted, I got to know Michael a lot better. Just let me say, he is not as bad as I thought he was.

He was oh so much worse. I couldn't stand that child for more that five minutes without mentally screaming. I wanted to take a bicycle and chop his head off, but I had to be much more inconspicuous than that. So, I plotted more.

I had so many options at that point. I could have electrocuted him or maybe even bludgeoned him to death. I went with my best and most opportunistic idea.

* * *

"Hey, Michael," Kai said as he approached us on our way to chemistry, one of the classes I had with Parker.

"Ya, Kai?"

"I can't make it to your place for dinner tonight, but you and Tala can still go, if you want," He looked between us with an eager look on his face. He really wanted us to get along with one another.

"I'm fine with that, a little bonding. You up for it Tal?" Parker swatted me on the back, jerking me forward in a not so gentle way.

I stepped out of his reach. "Sure, I'm up for it, _Mike_!" I said in a malicious tone. Nobody, but Kai may EVER call me "Tal".

* * *

"Wow! Nice kitchen Parker. I didn't know you were such an avid chef," I was slightly impressed. State of the art kitchen knives, a fridge with a water and ice dispenser, a quiet dish washer. It was all very extraordinary.When my eyes fell on the gas stove I couldn't help but smirk. It was perfect.

Michael must have noticed my eying the stainless steel appliance, he came over to stand next to me, patting the cooker. "Like what you see? This thing can cook almost anything to perfection."

"Anything? Really? You must love to cook with this thing," I said calmly, but with false amazement. I took a look at the knobs, slyly turning one just enough. Just enough, so that the gas started releasing, very slowly. Slowly enough to not reek of the chemical for a while.

"Hmm, oh ya. It's really great. Say Tala?" He didn't seem to be paying much attention, which was good for me.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Do you think Kai actually likes me? Or did he only say yes to me in the first place because he was still upset about Max?" The red head fidgeted with his cap before letting it settle in one place.

"I think he likes you. Kai isn't one to fall for a rebound," I said reassuringly, "All you have to do is make sure nothing horrible happens again."

"I guess. Well, I have to get started on dinner. I'll just have to prove to you what a great roasted chicken I cook, won't I? Hopefully I won't burn myself this time either!" He walked to the fridge and open the meat bin at the bottom. He walked back over to the counter and started preparing the chicken for the oven.

"Hopefully you won't get burnt," I said with a toothy grin, I excused myself for the bathroom and went off in search of a toilet. "Too badly."

Just as I was finishing up my business in the restroom I heard a blood curdling scream and felt the house give a great shake, and the air seemed to get a lot warmer. Smiling, I washed my hands, taking extra time to dry them on the towel by the sink. It was soft and fluffy.

"Oh my goodness!" I sneered as I walked to the phone to call the fire department. The entire, lovely kitchen was up in flames. Michael was lying on the floor, a good part of his face charred and crisp, blackened and gooey. His clothes singed and covered in ashes. I laughed at his pathetic state.

"_Hello? Tokyo Fire Department, what is your emergency?_" A woman from the other end of the phone line asked.

I put on my acting facade. "Please, help!" I coughed a little, "My friend was making dinner and when I came back to the kitchen it was all on fire, and m-my, my friend he's hurt, badly, it looks like he's been burned. The fire's too big, I can't put it out! P-p-p-please you've got to help me!" I cried into the phone.

"_Please sir, try to calm down. We'll send the fire department over right away, OK?"_

"OK, but please, hurry!" I slammed the phone onto the receiver.

I sauntered over to Michael, who was crying in agony and pain on the scorched floor. I poked him in the side with my foot.

"Awe, poor, little Mikey! Did the gas stove explode all over you?" I stared down at him, a wild gleam in my eyes. He looked up at me, pupils wide, full of fear and shock. "I hope you realize, this one wasn't even about Kai this time, like all the others of course," He made a small squeaking sound, probably coming to the realization that I had indeed murdered the others. "You see Parker, I just plain don't like you. You're dirty, more so right now than before. You're irritably arrogant and you're quite stupid. You think you're such hot shit, well now, you _are_... Not to mention dating Kai didn't help your streak either."

His bloody and wounded face shrieked at me itself and I just heaved a deep sigh. "Oh Parker, when will the world learn. Kai is mine and mine alone, and if anyone tries to intervene...well," I snorted, "they'll get something along the lines of what you got. Just ask Rei, Tyson, Bryan and Max."

Parker curled up in ball at that point, the fire still keeping me quite warmer than desired and melting the other's face off. Parts of his warped flesh fell off of him, hitting the floor with a plopping noise and spreading into a puddle of a dark red hue.

The fire continued to spread and I decided that it was time to make my leave. "See you in hell Parker...quite literally."

As I shut the door the behind me I could hear more hollers of pain from the inside. I sat on the front steps, and rubbed my face, spreading the soot and making my eyes puffy and red.

When the firefighters showed up at the house, they asked me where Parker was. I cried that I couldn't get him out, so they went in to put out the fire and see if they could find him. All they brought out was a dried out, shriveled, blackened corpse, that was formally known as Michael Parker.

I broke down into forced tears at the sight of his dead, flaky body. I tried to run to it, but was held back (thankfully) and taken into an ambulance. I was told that I would need to be taken to the hospital to be checked over and be treated for smoke inhalation. I played along for the time being.

I felt accomplished and satisfied.

* * *

Hey! I feel accomplished and satisified too! WOW! No seriously, I really love this chapter, and even if you hate it I don't care! But please do review, it does mean a lot when the reader gives feedback, even if you just want me to update and don't want to talk to me at all (TT) just say "update soon!", although it is very unimaginative it is inspiring and joyful to know that people are enjoying what I write.

And if you people don't get the hints of what's coming up in a few chapters, then you need to go back and re-read a lot of stuff. Only those who review and ask for hints will get one! And if I'm in a bad mood, not even then! So try to keep me in a good mood by reviewing OK???? K thanks...

Sora! (WOW, long A/N at the end there, I'm a chatty person, like right now, I should probably go...it's 2 in the morning...ya...awkward)


	16. Witness 5: Part 2

The next day! It's probably because all the twists and stuff are coming out now, which is exciting of course! In this chapter, a big thingy comes out. Kudos go to GabZ for figuring it out after the hint.

**Warning:** Not really any boy loving in this chapter, but some plot twists, and Rick...watch out for Rick.  
**Disclaimer:** If had ever owned Beyblade, then Rick wouldn't have been in this chapter, because he wouldn't have existed!

* * *

"So, Michael had told you that, him and the defendant were going to Michael's house for dinner. The night he died."

"Ya, he said since Michael's boyfriend, Kai couldn't come over it would just be him and Tala," Rick pronounced his words with such arrogance and stupidity it made me cringe. He sneered at my name, which I took rather offense to at the time.

"Kai? Kai Hiwatari?" The lawyer asked, pretending he was hearing that information for the first time.

"Yep, they had been dating for a couple weeks at that point. They seemed pretty happy," Rick said while shrugging. It wasn't like Rick was terribly devastated over Michael. To be honest, I was expecting a thank you from the platinum haired blader. Everybody knew that he disliked Michael, they would always argue and yell at each other.

"What did the defendant think about the two of them dating?"

"He hated Michael even before Kai and him started seeing each other. Tala always said that he was obnoxious and would always be rude to him."

"So why was Mr.Ivanov at Michael's house the night of his murder?" That legal tool already had my motive, and he planned to milk it dry.

"Kai really wanted them to get along, he had tried so many times. Everything had failed of course, and now, they have no chance," Rick said, keeping his face a poker, blank. Still, I could hear the smirk rise into his voice, I could feel it trying to smack me upside the head.

"So it was thought that Michael and Mr.Ivanov would work out their problems over a lovely meal of chicken?" With arms behind his back, the lawyer took a couple steps back so the rest of the room could get a better look at Rick's face, too bad no body wanted to see that thing he called a visage. Even if Michael and I had had that chicken, it probably would have tasted horrible. The boy's stupidity would have left meat burning until it was black...much like Michael had been.

"That's what Kai and a lot of other people thought, but no one seemed to understand at the time that leaving them unsupervised would lead to something so sickening," He said the last word with an emotion that wasn't quite disgust, but it had a tinge of venom in it. After that day in the wooden room, it was a well known fact that Rick went to a party and got hammered, he really didn't care about any of the murders. He was forced by the prosecution.

"Michael and Mr.Ivanov were all alone in a kitchen, with many dangerous things, when Mr.Ivanov hated Michael?"

"Yes."

Stroking his chin, thoughtfully the lawyer added, "The perfect opportunity, is it not?"

"I guess so."

Slinking back over to the lawyer's tables the crown said, "You're witness," with a sultry wink and sat down. He felt like he had backed me into a corner and pinned me down.

It was my defense's turn now. 

"That you are aware of, has my client done anything violent and malicious to anyone you are affiliated with, in the past?"

"Um, no not that I know," Rick looked a little bit confused, but remained still and silent all the same.

"OK, so with no history of violence, no body thought anything of it, leaving the two alone, did they think that it would just be words and recipes exchanged?"

"Something like that. Everybody was expecting a yelling match between those guys, but nothing major. Tala may not of liked Michael, but even Tala verbalized how he respected Michael as a blader." It was _anything _to make Kai happy. It was a total lie though.

"If my client had actually respected Michael, do you think that he would actually kill him?" My lawyer look at Rick expectantly, who looked weary and perplexed.

"I guess not. When I saw them walking to Michael's house, Tala was smiling. Not evilly or anything, but a big smile, and he even laughed at something Michael said," Rick made a deep sigh, he looked positively beat. As for the "big smile", that _is _my evil smile, my smirk is my big smile, and I only laughed because I was acting, what Michael said that day was utter nonsense.

"You told the police you had been at Michael's residence a couple days before his death. Did he ever mention anything about a problem with his stove, perhaps about it leaking gas?"

"He said that there had been problems with it, and I remember it smelling like gas for a bit in there, but that was it."

Turning to the jury my lawyer said, "I researched the model of stove Michael had, the product was known for having problems of leaking gas," He turned toward the judge to hand her a folder of papers, "So it well could have been that the leaking gas could have built up and exploded on its own accord, making this entire incident, an accident.

"I'm through your honor," he said as he returned to his seat beside me. That news to me was incredibly fortunate. It just disappointed me that it could have happened on its own and I wouldn't have had to waste my time. Some of it was worth it to see Michael's destroyed flesh, the white bone starting to show as his face disintegrated.

* * *

"...How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked the jury and one of its members stood and read from a cue card. 

"Your honor, we find the defendant..." She paused, and all was quiet, adding to the dramatic tension and climax of the day, "...not guilty."

My day was done. I was a free man. Free to go back to Kai and all my friends, those who I had left anyway. I was no more cooped up in that little cell that I had to call home for so long. That was what I thought...until...

"Alright then, the trial of the murder of Johnny McGregor in the first degree shall resume next Tuesday at ten-thirty. You may take Mr.Ivanov back to his cell," Was what the judge ordered. I stared with wide eyes.

"No," I cried, "There has to be some mistake, I'm not on trial anymore, Michael was the last one that I was accused, albeit _falsely,_ of murdering!"

"Do you forget Mr.Ivanov? You were arrested for six accounts of murder, one of them being Johnny McGregor. Has being in confinement for so long finally taken its tole on you?"

I had never killed McGregor. I had never even held a conversation with him. Johnny never dated Kai, he hated Kai, wanted him dead. Kai had wanted the same done to the Scotsman.

"No, no! No one told me anything about Johnny!" I was frustrated and confused beyond belief. My face was red and tears were threatening to flood over my eyes.

"Think back to our first meeting here, Mr.Ivanov, when I read your charges and you pleaded 'not guilty' ," The judge said, peering at me over her spectacles.

I thought back. _"Tala Ivanov, you have been charged with the following: Rei Kon, murder in the first degree, Tyson Granger, murder in the first degree, Bryan Kuznetsov, murder in the first degree, Max Tate, murder in the first degree, Michael Parker, murder in the first degree, __**Johnny McGregor**__, murder in the first degree. How do you plea?"_

I had indeed been charged with the murder of McGregor. Leaning over to whisper in my ear, "This is going to be our toughest one, they have prints, unlike all the other cases and we don't have a very good defense," My lawyer pulled back and remained beside me, as I gazed in bewilderment all around me. My world had lifted for a few moments of glory then had come crashing right back down to crush me again.

I whipped my head around and stared wide eyed at Kai and Spencer. Spencer also looked on in shock and Kai had some sort of look of depression and regret on his face. At that point, I wondered what it could have been.

I stayed in shock the whole ride back to my cell. Little did I know, that the next week was going to be very interesting for me.

I never did lay a hand on McGregor.

* * *

OH. MY. GOSH! It's true too, Tala never did kill Johnny. Isn't it amazing, first he doesn't even know that McGregor's on the list, second he didn't even kill him! It's so intense, or am I the only one that thinks so...hmm. If you can guess who **actually** killed Mr.McGregor then I will deem you special, but I will not deem you special until the chapter of which I choose to reveal who killed him comes, which isn't for another few chapters...then I will deem you special, and only then. But please do review... 

Sora!


	17. Witness 6: Part 1

OK!! I'm back after, what? Three weeks. I know, I know, I told some people that I'd update three weeks ago, but I didn't. I have no excuses other than "I'm a very lazy person" Well, whatever, here's chapter 17 I'm happy with the way it turned out, its pretty long.

**Warning:** This specific chapter has nothing to really warn you about. But if you just came to this chapter, then be forewarned, if you go to another chapter you might find men being in love with other men and violence and Tala being a crazy, if that bothers you, then you might want to go away.

**Disclaimer:** Am I wasting your time by saying "Me no own"?? Yes? GOOD! Time is meant to be wasted, they say life is too short, that's a bloody lie, it's the longest thing that anyone in world can participate in...me no own.

* * *

I hadn't eaten or slept for three days, since the last trial. I was depressed and nervous about the outcome of everything. I had a discussion with my lawyer concerning my future. With the little defense we had, it was a expectation that I would be put into prison for fifteen years, or more. The one time I hadn't done anything, I was going to waste my life in a box because of it. The scene in the courtroom would re-play over and over in my head, the look on Kai's face re-surfacing and causing confusion while I tried to decipher what it could have meant. I would be so frustrated that I would cry, late into the night. The entire ordeal had finally affected me, forcing my tears onto my already stained pillow.

* * *

On Thursday, Spencer visited me. It was nice to actually talk to a friend for once. He sat his muscular self across from me and gave a deep sigh. His eyes held concern and worry as he placed his hands calmly on the table.

"How have you been?" He asked me, his voice quiet and deep.

"I've been _way_ better, Spence," I answered, shaking my head slowly in weariness. My body gave a large shudder as I fought away the misery.

"Well, what are you going to do about McGregor's trial?"

"There's nothing I can do, I don't have an alibi or any other form of defense," I held my head in a hand as the other one formed a loose fist, my knuckles turning snow, white against the steel of the table.

"What do the police have to convict you with?" He was very curious, most likely trying to find a way to help me. If that was at all possible.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything..." I trailed off, looking in another direction, disappointed that I couldn't talk about current events with my only friend.

"Oh, well, I understand."

"...But there's nothing more they can do to me, is there?" I said with a sort of slyness, and I felt myself smirk, something I hadn't done in a while. "They have my prints, on McGregor and on the metal bat that the real bastard beat him to death with. They also found Kai's prints, but he's got an alibi that checks out."

"You're both were on the baseball this season, weren't you?" Spencer seemed confused, almost as much as I was. It amazed me that I was going to be put in jail for something I didn't even do.

"Ya, but when they found my prints on McGregor too, they 'took me downtown'. They were already suspecting me for the rest of the murders, even though half of them were probably accidents, the other half," I took a pause, "I really wouldn't know."

"Can't you go to the stand?"

"Oh! I am! I've been subpoenaed by the prosecution. They know I have nothing and are going to exploit that fact and humiliate me with it!"

"This is so wrong. Leaving you in place like this, when you didn't even do anything," Spencer looked slightly angry, but he was never one to lose his temper. He liked to keep a calm demeanor.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about it, is there?" I'd given up hope three days ago.

"I supposed not... Look, Tala, I have something for you. It's not a lot, but there are a lot of restrictions for what I _can_ bring," The burly, young man passed me a little cardboard box, tape sealing one of the sides shut.

"I know how much you like to keep track of your thoughts," Spencer commented as I nodded, "And how much you like to hear your own voice," A hint of laugh was heard in his deep, booming voice.

I looked at him, before prying off the tape and opening the stiff, brown box. What I pulled out was a small digital, voice recorder, a tiny microphone on top, a speaker and small buttons on the side. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever got me, well...not really, but it felt like that at the time since I wasn't getting a lot of fancy gifts in the recent months. It was...thoughtful.

"Thanks, Spencer. I'll use it all the time, God knows I won't have anything else to do," I smirked as I played with the device caught in my fingers. I examined it as I turned it round.

"It's not fair."

"I know Spence, it really, _really_ isn't fair."

* * *

I promised myself I wouldn't have a breakdown that day. I always keep the promises I like, but I came pretty damn close to falling on my knees and soaking the room with the product of my tear ducts. Kai and Spencer were in the third row of benches, looking quite somber and depressed.

"Opening statement counsellor?" Judge Aspler called from her seat at the front of the room.

"Ah! Yes, your honor, right away," He collected his papers into one neat pile and sat them on his table. He stood up, smoothing out his jacket. He turned to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Johnny McGregor was a fine young man. He was a star tennis athlete and good friend and will be missed by many. What happend to him was atrocious and should never be brought unto anybody. What the defendant, Mr.Ivanov did was a horrible crime and he should be punished to the full extent of the law. Johnny McGregor had a fiery personality and a stood up for what he believed in. He can't stand up for himself today, so it's up to you, the jury, to stand up for him."

Walking back to his seat, the crown lawyer, once again, smoothed out his jacket and bent his body back into his chair. My lawyer stood up and proceeded with his addressing of the jury.

"The defendant Tala Ivanov, is seven-teen years old. Before the arrest he had no history of violence. He has been traumatized by this entire experience and will never be the same. Do you really want to send this poor boy to a cramped cell for the rest of his young life, based on a false accusation? He isn't capable of something like this."

* * *

"Your next witness?"

"Yes, your honor. The prosecution has subpoenaed the defendant Tala Ivanov and now asks that he take his place at the stand."

I made my way over to the box for my testimony. I sat myself down at the stool.

I thought, _I am __**so**__ going to jail!_

* * *

Done. Yay! I only plan on doing two more chapters, the result of the trial and then an epilogue of the sort. I kinda have NO clue what to ask Tala in the next chapter, but whatever, I'll improvise.

Now if you please, review.

Toodles

Sora!


	18. Witness 6: Part 2

Been a long time, no? I had a lot of stuff going on. It was my birthday a week ago and I had to deal with all that stuff, and oh my goodness A HELL of a lot of tests. I had three in three days, then my birthday weekend, then two more tests the monday and tuesday after. Not the best week ever... but I'm good now! I have a french test tomorrow, but that's jut passe compose irreguliers so it's pretty easy. Anyways, this chapter is good, not the best, but good. This is the second last chapter, so this is the last chapter you can have to guess who actually killed Johnny, it's pretty obvious, I think, but then again I'm writing it. You've probably stopped reading this by now...I think I'm gonna go now...

**Warning:** Nothing specifically in this chapter, just mentions of murder, Johnny's murder, I don't know if that's appealing or revolting to you... whatever floats your boat...  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, I'd live in Oprah's condo, but I obviously don't, I live in a house. Therefore, I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

The questions just wouldn't stop. I felt light-headed from all the questions circling around me. _Where were you that night?_ _Why were you at the school field? What did Johnny McGregor ever do to you? Did you not have access to all the baseball equipment?_

To answer these, I was: at an illegal bar (there goes my alibi), I was at the school field because I was drunk (but I was in a totally different part of the field than where McGregor was), Johnny did a lot to me (even his face was enough to piss me off), and yes I did have access (except I didn't even know where it was).

"Could you have gotten someone else to get the bat for you though?" The crown's lawyer seemed to forget some earlier information.

"I thought it was previously stated that no one was around during the time of the murder..." I had caught him. He took a step back and seemed to internally stutter, but kept his composure on the outside.

"They could have gotten the bat for you earlier in the day, after all this was not a murder in cold blood. This was a carefully planned murder."

"That is a possibility, but that's not what happened, because I didn't murder McGregor," I said with conviction as the prosecutor gave me an indignant look. I shrugged lightly as I relaxed a bit in my seat.

"You keep stating that Mr. Ivanov, but the evidence goes against your word. We have your fingerprints on McGregor and on the bat that **you **used to beat him to death with! You don't have proper alibi and you were on the baseball team with full access to the equipment room! You knew that Johnny McGregor was going to be there and you knew what time! You knew how to approach him and where to hit him!" The man in the designer suit half screamed at me.

I stuck my pinky in my ear, trying to clean out all the bullshit I had just heard. I sneered at the man as I calmly thought out my retort. I couldn't think of anything. There was nothing I could defend myself with. I let my face fall and slouched down in the witness stand. I was defeated and was going to spend the rest of my life in a place I wasn't supposed to be. I was supposed to end up free, free to be with Kai and live my life to its fullest.

"I think I'm satisfied with those answers. No more questions your honor," The scrawny lawyer declared as he made his way back to his seat.

I looked to my lawyer. His face seemed to have lost its color as his eyes were wide and he looked shocked. I knew by then that I was screwed, indefinitely.

"I-I have no questions, your honor." His voice was quiet as he sat back down and shuffled through his papers, acting busy.

"Very, well. You're excused from the witness stand Mr. Ivanov," Judge Aspler said has she pointed back to the defenses table.

I quickly took my leave from the cubicle and hastily sat back down in my hard wooden chair.

* * *

The rest of the trial went fairly the same way. The prosecution kept body slamming my defense while punching it in the face. The jury didn't look too sympathetic towards my sorrowful face. They gave me many frosty glares as they would scribble something down on their note pads. Whenever I looked back at Kai ansd Spencer, both had their gazes at the floor as they listened to my slaughtering in silent, yet shrieking torture. My two best friends, the two people in the world that still cared for me, in any way shape or form, had to see me basically be decapitated.

* * *

I asked Spencer to bring me some law books, hoping to read up on it. If I learned enough I might have been able to figure out who really **did **kill McGregor.

The jury members were taking the week to claim me guilty, but everyday more they took, it gave me hope that they were being smart enough to see through the lies of the government and deciding to let me out of the hell hole I was in. The suspense was stress enough, but being cooped up in a dreary building with people who I hate and who hate me back, was not my ideal life. The guards were cruel and the other prisoners were scruffy and excessively violent.

* * *

The same people once again collected themselves in the same stuffy, wooden court room to once for all decide my lonely, lonely fate. The jury filed into their special seats and all but one took a seat. He had cue cards held in his hand, telling him what to say and the final verdict.

"Members of the jury, how do you find the defendant?" The judge said as she too waited for the drama to reach its climax.

"Your honor, we the jury find the defendant: Mr. Ivanov, accused of the murder of Johnny McGregor in the first degree..." There was a long dramatic pause as the juror took a quick look at me, "guilty of all charges."

All the buzz in behind me was just white noise at that point. The weight of everything that had happened came crashing down, crushing me underneath it. It felt like I couldn't breathe, like my lungs wouldn't work. Nothing felt real as I was hauled up by my arms and handcuffed. As I was marched out of the large room, I turned to look at Kai and Spencer. Spencer looked traumatized, while Kai just watched on with a half somber, half dazed look his face. He had tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, much like myself as tall oak doors were slammed behind me.

Everything was over. The last day of being questioned, others being questioned, waiting for juries to decide what to do with me. It was all over, and I lost. I lost everything. Now I just had to wait to hear my sentencing, which was tomorrow.

* * *

"We sentence Tala Ivanov to twenty five years in prison with chance of parole for the murder of Johnny McGregor."

At least it wasn't life. At least the jury had **some** compassion for me, not a lot, but some.

Now that I had those law books, I could start looking over the case files and find out who set me up. The bastard was going to pay.

* * *

Ce conclusion pour mon histoire, mais, il ne fini pas, il y a plus un chapter aller. For all you non Canadian/French people try to figure that out. For all the Canadian/French people...I know the grammar is horrible, but I just did this off the top of my head without thinking...

Sora!


	19. Love Can Be A Murderous Task

SO sorry I haven't put this up. I know it's been around two months or so, but a lot went down at school in the past little while. There was drama with some of my friends and people I dislike immensely. I had final exams, which were a pain, but now I'm on summer vacation, so it's all good! Sadly, yet gladly this is the last chapter, the conclusion to my little story. We discover who really killed Johnny, which is a REALLY big twist, no one saw it coming. I said it was pretty obvious and that people should try and guess, but it wasn't obvious, and no one could have guessed it, so I'm sorry for giving anybody false hopes, or misleading people or whatever. I just wanted something major. But pretty soon you'll see the real killer and it'll all be obvious to you! So please do enjoy, and since it's done, if you do read it and you've never reviewed, please just review on this last chapter to let me know how you felt about it, from the plot, to quality, to everything, t'would mean a lot! I shall see you on the other side of the chapter!

**Warning: **Discussion of murder, sad Tala and men loving men relationships, have a problem? Don't come crawling to me crying about it.  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, I bought Beyblade for a quarter off a homeless man the other day. No! I'm just joshing you! I don't own it you silly goose!

* * *

It has been two years since that fateful day. I have spent two years in a gray, cement box. My spirit was totally crushed the day I came in here. My life was crushed after the first year. My mind, I feel, only has a little more time, before it too joins my spirit and life.

Spencer sometimes visits me, I tell him of my days wasted away in reading and studying files and how I quite frequently use his little voice recorder to remember things. Every time he comes he always asks: "Have you gotten any closer?" I either shake my head to either side, or nod up and down, depending on my findings.

Kai, after two years, still hasn't come to see me. Spencer, hasn't seen him for about a year, and has no clue where he is. Rumor has it, that he was last seen in France, renting out a flat. It seems unfair to me. I do all this for Kai, and he gives me nothing in return, not one thing.

I've looked through everything I could find in my case files. I've read every single book of law that I could get my crime-committing hands on. Yet, I **still **can't find any convincing proof. I've been having suspicions of a few people, but no evidence to support my claims.

* * *

I'm sitting in the cafeteria right now. I'm slowly eating my vegetable soup with a plastic fork, as there are no spoons left. I see a guard in the traditional gray uniform slip into the large open space, and make his way over to me.

"Ivanov," he says as he rests one hand on the table beside my bowl.

"Yes," I reply, disinterestedly, whatever they want now, I don't really care.

"You have a visitor." My head perks up and a small smile graces my lips. I always get a bit happier when Spencer drops by.

I swing my legs around and stand up. I follow the guard to the visitors' hall. A long line of chairs decorate the prisoners' side, and another long line along the visitors'. A long panel of glass divides the two sides, with some holes to allow for conversation.

I make my way to my usual seat. I keep my head down as I pull out my chair and plop my rear-end into it. I look up expecting to see Spencer, but come face to face with someone totally unexpected.

Kai.

My eyes widen in shock, as my mouth falls open and I awkwardly gape. My eyes catch another presence and I look up and behind Kai to see Brooklyn standing there, resting his arms on the back of Kai's metal chair.

"I guess 'surprised to see me' would be an under-statement," Kai says slyly with a small smirk. Not his usual one, but a shy, almost rueful smile.

"You could say that," I stare piercingly at him and his new companion, putting extra venom into my gaze when my eyes fall on Brooklyn.

"I know it's been a long time Tal. I wanted to come see you, I really did," his eyes drift to Brooklyn, who squeezes his shoulder for support. My eyes narrow in annoyance, and Brooklyn seems to give me a knowing smirk and I silently gasp.

Did he know about my affections for Kai? Did he know about everything I've done? Or am I just paranoid?

"How have you been?" Kai continues, concern lacing his voice.

"Just peachy," I answer sarcastically, slumping in my chair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just didn't know what to do, after what happened...to...you," He trails off, averting his gaze to anywhere but me.

"Well, I'm kind of used to no one being around," I say solemnly, fiddling with the digital recorder stuffed up my sleeve. If my suspicions were correct, then this was my opportunity to back them up.

I turn my attention to Brooklyn, who still has his hand on Kai's shoulder. "And just what are you doing here, Brooklyn?"

"I'm here to support Kai, this is a big deal for him. Besides, can't I come say 'hi' to an old friend?" The ginger responds with a fake smile. Kai lightly smiles and raises his hand to join Brooklyn's on the blue-haired's shoulder.

"We're sort of together now," Kai proclaims sheepishly, a shade of pink sprinkles across the bridge of his nose. Brooklyn looks at me with a smugness that makes me tick.

"I see," I say briskly, while tensing at my shoulders.

"Ya. Tala, there's also something else I wanted to tell you," Kai says in a low voice, "I have a confession to make."

This is my chance, I place some pressure on my wrist, triggering the record button on Spencer's present.

Suddenly, Kai's phone is ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers the call. I purse my lips and wait for him to finish. His voice rises and gets angry as he stands from his chair and walks to the other side of the room. He's not paying attention to anyone or anything, other than the phone conversation.

Subtly, Brooklyn slides into the metal seat and gives me a grin. "The one you didn't commit, eh Tala?"

"What are you talking about?" I rebut, as I give him a bewildered look.

"Don't play dumb. I know about everything you did," he raises an eyebrow, "and what you didn't."

"How would you know about any of my business back then?"

"You weren't the only one after Kai. You weren't the only one trying to **eliminate** the competition," Brooklyn confesses as he traces patterns on the separating glass.

"What are you accusing me of, Brooklyn?" I'm getting nervous.

"Oh, nothing really. I just know for a fact, that the jury was wrong, on all accounts," Brooklyn smiled and spoke in a calm demeanor, "You did in fact, shoot Rei Kon, stab Tyson Granger, poison, your good friend, Bryan Kuznetzov, inject Max Tate with air, and burn Michael Parker to death using his own stove. When you didn't, bludgeon Johnny McGregor to death, with a baseball bat."

"Well, if you're so sure that I didn't kill McGregor. Then who did?" I ask, also accusingly. My hands are planted firmly on the counter infront of me. The pressure on my wrist makes me accidentally turning off the recorder. Quickly glancing at it, I don't have time to subtly turn it back on.

"Tala, I honestly thought you were smarter than that," The ginger says in false shock, "I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Obviously not, Brooklyn," venom drips from every word I speak, "Please, enlighten me."

The visitor abruptly stands up, face almost pressed against the glass. "It was me, you sick freak! I broke into the equipment room, took the damn bat, found Johnny in the field and beat the shit out of him!" He screams through the glass as he bangs on it with fists. Glancing at Kai, we both can see he doesn't even look up, as he is so engrossed in whatever matter is at hand. He is so single-minded sometimes.

I, stay peacefully in my seat. "Why would you kill him? How was he a threat to you getting Kai?"

"He wasn't, that's why," Brooklyn smirks, "If he was, I would have left the brute to you."

I grunt, in slight agreement. If McGregor had been a threat, I **would **have killed him.

"But you see, dear Tala," I glare at him, "You **were** a threat. With you still walking the streets, with Kai by your side, I had no chance." I continue to stare, I know where this is going.

Brooklyn keeps speaking. "I knew about the other murders. While the police were searching for some cold-blooded enemy, I just looked in the most obvious place I could think of; his best friend." He gives me a big grin. "Seeing that green-eyed monster rise up in you, every time Kai had a new lover, it was obvious to me."

"Good for you, Sherlock!" I sarcastically exclaim. I'm surprised, but I'm not about to let **Brookie** here know that. I might be surprised, but I'm also too crushed from my time in jail to even care anymore.

"I know! Clever aren't I?" The demon seems genuinely happy with himself, "Seeing that you weren't about to be caught and found guilty for any of that little killing spree of yours, I took matters into my own hands. Killing McGregor with your favorite bat from the school's equipment room, your fingerprints all over it. It was all perfect, well, for me at least. You weren't so lucky."

"No. No, I wasn't Brooklyn. I was really unlucky. I was stupid and selfish. I killed people, who Kai truly cared for and who truly cared for Kai. I couldn't just settle with Kai being happy, I wanted him to be happy with me. I was only thinking of myself and my wants, not anyone else's." My shame gets the better of me and I turn away from the killer in front of me.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being selfish now. Kai's perfectly happy with me," Brooklyn makes a heart formation with his hands and glances towards Kai, who is now yelling into his phone.

I scoff, "If only he knew that you framed me for murder," I tsk as Brooklyn snorts.

"If only he knew that you killed five of his boyfriends," Brooklyn tsks back.

"Well, I was in love, and some say love makes one do crazy things," I counter, giving myself an excuse for my actions.

The two of us hear some more yelling and look at Kai, who gives one final, extra loud word before snapping his phone shut and pacing back to us.

"We need to go Brooklyn, or we're going to be late for our dinner reservations," Kai says quietly, leaning into Brooklyn. "It was nice seeing you Tala, I'll come by again shortly and we can talk some more."

He gives Brooklyn a quick kiss and parts with two killers to go get the car. Brooklyn turns to me, giving me a lope-sided smile.

"You're right, love does make one do crazy things," He says cheekily, "I guess, in our case, you could say: love can be a murderous task."

He gets up, pushes in his chair and walks down the long hall of visitation, giving me the peace sign as he walks through the door way. I'm pulled up by a guard and escorted back to my cell.

I take a seat on my hard mattress and mull over what my fellow criminal just uttered.

I say to myself, "Can't say he's very far off..."

Now to spend another twenty-three years in here without becoming some body's bitch...

* * *

Well, there was the ending to this little adventure! I hope you liked it and thought it was a good ending, with a big twist! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts! It meant so much to me every time I saw that I had another review. I really enjoyed writing it, even though it took me a really long to time to complete (a year and a half). This started out as a poem that I wrote over two years ago and developed into something so much more! I'll probably start something later on, when the inspiration and a plot bunny strike me! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!! Now to go listen to some Jonas Brothers!! No I'm kidding, I mean they're ok, but not my favorite band of life, though I will admit I'm excited to see how bad they act in Camp Rock! It's Camp **Rock**, I don't think you're supposed to have dance routines and B-Boys in the rock genre. Joe Jonas a DANCE instructor, don't think so, I don't know how they can dance when they have the super tight pants on, when they have large behinds. Seriously, those boys are incredibly curvaceous! Not to insult the Jonas' or any of their fans, I like them just fine. I drool over them just as much as the next girl who doesn't completely despise them, but every time I see them on TV I get really angry and yell at the screen for letting these kids get famous, basically, they cause me a lot of inner turmoil. Anyways, getting side-tracked here! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! And please review as it would mean the world to me!

* * *


End file.
